magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucinis Bird
Lucinis birds are beautiful creatures, but unfortunately their personalities do not match their appearances. These feisty birds love nothing better than to argue with one another. About what, no one is quite sure. Lucinis birds don't allow their inability to speak stop them from being rude to humans, either. Their expressions are scathing, and they rarely offer their help. It's pointless to give a lucinis an order; the only way to get them to do anything is to spend several hours praising them, or to bribe them. Their help is often asked for, despite this. Lucinis birds are stubborn creatures, and though they are not the most intelligent of species, will work at a problem or spell nonstop until they have found the answer. It's best not to give a lucinis a truly difficult project, as they will not stop working until done. There are some birds who have been working on complex theories for years, though you wouldn't know it. They appear to be napping, or busy soaking up the sun, though they are really deep in thought. These pink birds wander from the lake to the stream, and very particular about which areas belong to them. If they believe their territory has been invaded, they'll charge after the intruder, wings extended with every intention of ending the offender's life. Luckily, lucinis birds are more beautiful than strong, and though they run fast, can be driven off with a stick. Some say it's one of the reasons staffs have become so popular among the students lately. The only times these birds are sweet is when they are alone with their mates. Lucinis birds fight with their mates as well, but in such an affectionate way that anyone can tell it's only play. Egg A large beak has punctured the side of this pink egg. Hatchling It's of the utmost importance to build a close bond with a lucinis as soon as possible. For the first few days after hatching, magi carry their little birds everywhere, doting on them. Young lucinis birds are temperamental creatures, and unless they are held constantly and offered treats, become enraged. Though they are very cute and small, their anger is something to be avoided. They will peck at anyone who comes near, and sulk constantly. The minute one's back is turned, though, the little one runs off to play with other lucinis hatchlings as though nothing is wrong. Adult Lucinis birds are quite small when they are first born, and seem to be constantly eating. Their large, distinct beaks help them to find small shrimp, plankton, and algae. This algae contains certain vitamins that are responsible for the lucinis' lovely colors. Hatchlings are too small to reach the algae, but as they grow will find it easier and darken in color. A young lucinis hatchling might be mistaken for a mundane bird, but after a year there is no doubt that they are unique creatures. Their pale feathers change to vibrant pinks, and they lose their chubby appearances. Lucinis birds grow to be very tall and graceful, their necks following suit by lengthening. These pretty birds believe themselves to be the most gorgeous creatures at The Keep, and expect to be treated as such. Their pompous attitudes can be annoying after a while, but made more bearable because they do not go far from water. Once a year, though, the entire castle is besieged by flocks of these birds as they hold elaborate mating ceremonies. During this time, hundreds of lucinis birds arrive at the castle, and the waters are full of pink birds busy preening and posturing. It's best to stay far away from lucinis birds during this time, as they become even more aggressive. Once their important ceremonies are complete, the birds will disperse in pairs, and remain together for their entire lifetimes, bickering happily. Breeding Additional Information * No. 273 * Obtained from the Stream during Valentine's Day 2012 * Released: February 14, 2012 * Artists: DarrkestDrow, Munin * Description: Damien * A Valentines creature, they were only available for Valentine's day (though Tristan did extend their availability a little longer onto the 15th because they were released late). * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have extra feathers around the neck, darker feathers and dark colored legs **Females don't have extra feathers around the neck and their legs are brighter colored. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Special Category:Valentines Category:Artist: Munin Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Birds Category:Gender Dimorphism